


That Pleasant Buzzing In My Brain Is You

by babykid528



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: ASMR, Established Relationship, M/M, brain orgasms, brain tingles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach finds Chris' stash of massage videos on his laptop one day in the folder labeled 'porn' and he's totally weirded out by it. Chris does his best to explain it's not what he thinks.</p><p>[Pinto + ASMR]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Pleasant Buzzing In My Brain Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a WIP before it's finished, so this will either be a very exciting thing or an incredibly bad thing. I guess it's a learning experience either way. ;-)
> 
> I have this rated as Mature for now even though this first chapter is actually Teen & Up. The whole thing should be Explicit by the time it's finished. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Special thanks to Meera Hoffman and her massage videos of ASMR triggery goodness!!
> 
>  **WARNING:** There are briefly alluded to struggles with bi acceptance by a gay character within this story. He means well, but he misses the mark, and I know that can be triggering and/or make people uncomfortable, so please keep that in mind.

"Let me get this straight?" Zach asks, staring with an almost comically skeptical expression at Chris' laptop screen. "You get off while watching women massage one another?"

Chris can feel himself blush as he sighs, "No. That's not. That's not what it's about."

"You like watching the pretty yoga massage therapist with her hands all over her 'partner,'" Zach says, nodding to himself, "I get it."

Chris waves his hands, dangerously close to flailing, "No. Zach. That's not it."

"It's okay, Chris," Zach tells him, "You're bi. I know you like to look at women. It's cool. You have every right to look at whoever. I just. I guess I just expected to find  _porn_  in your  _porn folder_... not this... carpal tunnel massage video..."

He levels a look at Chris then that Chris will forever associate with Spock. Spock when he's sassiest and most disapproving.

"You're being incredibly judge-y right now, Zachary," Chris points out. "In case you were unaware."

Zach looks suitably chagrined at that.

"If you'd just let me get a word in edgewise," Chris says, feeling less flustered, "I could maybe explain."

Zach tilts his head, a gesture of acquiescence.

"You're right," he says. "Sorry about that. Go ahead and explain."

Chris nods once, curtly, and takes a deep breath.

"It's not about sex," he says.

Zach's face goes to twist into that skeptical look again and Chris raises a hand to stop him.

"It's about my brain," Chris explains further.

Zach's face goes completely blank. He blinks a few times before asking, "Your brain?"

Chris nods, swiping his tongue out across his lips before asking, "What do you know about ASMR?"

"ASMR?" Zach asks.

Chris nods again, "Yeah. ASMR. It stands for something. I don't remember what. But basically, sometimes, certain things can trigger a physical response in a person's brain where it feels like tingles? Like your brain is getting the best massage ever, or the inside of your scalp has goosebumps. It's kind of like your brain is having some kind of orgasm that's completely not sexual, like it's not linked to your dick at all, but it feels so  _incredible_ , Zach. Completely relaxing. And the tingles radiate with the strength of the trigger, going from your brain and scalp on down your spine, through your limbs, just leaving this trail of really wonderful electrical sparks, like a tickle of a current beneath your skin..."

He trails off and looks at Zach, watches Zach's confusion grow as Chris speaks.

"You have brain tingles?" Zach asks, mildly concerned.

"Yeah, I do," Chris admits. "From massage videos. Specifically these videos. I don't know if other massage therapists would have the same effect, but this lady's voice combined with the visual of the massage itself and the sound of the background music... it's just a major ASMR trigger for me..."

They sit in silence a moment.

Then Zach asks, "The massage videos make your brain orgasm?"

Chris laughs, a short nervous burst of laughter he can't contain. He grins at Zach as the sound fades from the air.

"Yeah, Zach," he says, "I like to spend my alone time triggering my brain into orgasms. It may sound weird or pathetic, but I actually have all my dick orgasms with you these days."

Zach looks at him,  _really_  looks at him, his face completely overwhelmed.

Chris presses his lips together and watches Zach, in turn, trying to figure out how to make him understand.

"Haven't you ever felt yourself relax to the point of almost feeling like you're floating?" Chris asks after a stretch of silence.

"During yoga?" Zach says, but it comes out more like a question.

Chris nods, "Good. Yeah. Yoga is good. Yoga is perfect, actually. During classes they play music, right? And the instructor speaks softly, giving cues for the next pose, or correcting someone's posture, or praising someone for their form, right?"

Zach nods.

"And you like yoga, specifically in the class setting, because it gets you out of your head," Chris says.

Zach nods again.

"Yeah," he agrees, "and it feels good and is good for me."

"Yes," Chris agrees. "But the brain thing is a big deal for you. I know it is. You relish in that hour or hour and a half where you just don't think about anything except maybe how your body feels."

Zach relaxes next to him just thinking about it.

"Yeah."

"ASMR is a lot like that, Zach," Chris says, voice soft.

Zach looks at him, face open again, body suddenly void of tension.

"ASMR is like being that relaxed," Chris continues, voice still soft, "But with the pleasure center of your brain being stroked at the same time. Firing off shivering prickles of pleasure along the nerves and synapses. Making you relax even more, somehow, while also leaving you gasping."

Zach's eyes darken as Chris explains and Chris can't look away from him.

"Massage videos," Zach says when Chris is finished.

Chris smiles softly.

"Massage videos," he confirms.

"Can anyone experience ASMR?" Zach asks, "Or is it just some people?"

Chris shrugs.

"As far as I know, everyone can feel it. It's all about finding your triggers."

"How did you find out that massage worked?" Zach asks.

"A college buddy was really into ASMR and this site called Soothetube," Chris explains. "She showed me it when we were having lunch a few years ago. I was intrigued, so I looked around and gave it a shot."

Zach licks his lips then, probably a subconscious mimic of Chris' bad habit.

"Can you show me?"

Chris' breath catches, escaping his lungs in shuddered huffs.

"Yeah," he says, throat dry, "I can definitely show you."


End file.
